This study is concerned with the development of children's imitative behavior in natural settings. Data was obtained on 24 children over a nine month period during the second and third years of life. Sources of data consisted of descriptive accounts of imitation by mothers trained in observational recording as well as mothers' reports of new forms of imitation obtained during interviews at three-week intervals. Both immediate and delayed forms of imitation were investigated. Frequently occuring categories of imitation included nonverbal expressions of emotion, and behaviors involved in parental grooming, care taking, working and discipline.